


Text and Love

by Space_dementia55



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Texting, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_dementia55/pseuds/Space_dementia55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina texting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Emma** : hey, regina, have you heard of tumblr?

**Regina** : No, Miss Swan. Should I have heard of this 'tumblr'? What is it?

**Emma** : oh, well nvmd

**Regina** : Words, Emma, words. What is 'nvmd'?

**Emma** : nevermind

**Regina** : I demand you tell me, Miss Swan!

**Emma** : no, nvmd means nevermind

**Regina** : Oh

**Regina** : So about this tumblr thing, why did you ask if I was familiar with it?

**Emma** : uhm. well have you heard of shipping?

**Regina** : Yes I have, the transporting of goods from one location to another, typically by sea or air.

**Emma** : uhh. no. well yeah, but not the kind of shipping i mean. i'm talking like brangelina?

**Regina** : Now I'm convinced you're making words up. Please do not teach our son any of these made up words. What does 'brangelina' have to do with 'tumblr'?

**Emma** : welllllllll we sorta have a ship. granny started it. she's calling us swanqueen, and herself the captain of swen

**Regina** : Why on earth would we have a ship? We're just friends! Do you and the pirate have a ship?

**Emma** : yeah, the teeny boppers are calling us captain swan. but ugh. i srsly can't stand hook anymore.

**Regina** : Things with the pirate not going so well then, hmm?

**Emma** : nah. oh hey! you wanna come over for family dinner tonight? MM is making that stupid casserole she thinks i like, and she invited hook. but if we have a ship now, you should be there too, right?

**Regina** : You mean that casserole with butter and cheese and fried things? So unhealthy. I'll bring a proper dish, with some nutritional value.

**Regina** : And Miss Swan? If I help you with your pirate infestation, you're helping me with that damn forest hobo later on.

**Emma** : :D sure thing, regina

**Emma** : maybe after this dinner, like a different day, we can have dinner again? just you and me?

**Regina** : It's a date, Miss Swan ;)


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina is coming over for dinner...

**Regina** : Miss Swan, please preheat your oven to 400 before I arrive this evening

**Emma** : uhh, sure, but why?

**Regina** : So my dish for dinner tonight is warm and fresh out of the oven when we sit down to eat

**Emma** : uh huh, okay regina

**Emma** : wait! are you bringing lasagna! please tell me you’re bringing your lasagna!?

**Regina** : While I know you enjoy my lasagna, I have decided to go a different route. I have prepared a baked ziti with a summer vegetable medley

**Emma** : ugh, veggies. really?

**Regina** : Don’t knock it till you’ve tried it, Miss Swan. What did you say about my brussel sprouts?

**Emma** : yeah, okay, i’ll give you that, those were pretty tasty

**Emma** : hey regina? you think you could also maybe bring those bun things you made last time for dessert?

**Emma** : please, regina? they were really good. i like your buns.

**Emma** : those perfectly round, soft yet firm buns… they make you want to just bite into them

**Regina** : Are we still talking about my sticky buns?

**Emma** : huh?

**Emma** : oh shit! i just read what i sent you! i didnt mean it like that!

**Emma** : okay, maybe a little…

**Regina** : Right. I’ll think about making dessert.

**Emma** : thanks regina! :D


	3. Pre-date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma and their first date?

**Regina** : Miss Swan, pick me up at 7pm tonight.

**Emma** : why am i picking you up at 7?

**Regina** : For our date.

**Emma** : tonight? really? but i havent planned anything yet!

**Regina** : You will take me to that lovely little French place that just opened up near the docks, Lumiere’s, and afterwards we will take a walk down the beach

**Emma** : oh. okay. do i need to make a reservation or something?

**Regina** : I’ll take care of the reservation

**Emma** : cool.

**Emma** : why tonight? i mean, don’t get me wrong, i want to go on a date with you, but i thought we were going to the greek festival on saturday?

**Regina** : I thought it would be nice to have some one-on-one time

**Emma** : yeah. but come on, regina. i know you, theres something else. just tell me

**Regina** : Well if you must know, I told Robin I can’t see him tonight because you and I have plans

**Emma** : ugh. i srsly hate him

**Emma** : does he even shower?

**Regina** : No! He insists on bathing in the river! Quite unhygienic

**Emma** : and to think you dated him...wanted to marry him...and did god knows what else with him

**Regina** : Don’t remind me. It was a dark period in my life

**Emma** : haha! alright. why not just tell him no?

**Regina** : You don’t think I’ve tried? He won’t take no for an answer!

**Emma** : haha! wow regina. thats kinda creepy. i’ll take care of it, dont worry

**Regina** : Like you’ve taken care of that pirate problem of yours?

**Emma** : hey! thats different… dad likes hook. i cant just straight up be mean to him

**Regina** : But I can…

**Emma** : uhh sure. but no crushing hearts? please?

**Regina** : Fine. See you tonight, Miss Swan

**Emma** : cant wait!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What shall they text about next? Let me know if you want to see something


	4. Robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Robin shows up?

(Texting...) **  
**

**Emma** : i had a great time with you last night

**Regina** : Me too

**Emma** : saturday should be fun, the greek festival looks cool. i think henry might like it too

**Regina** : Yes

**Emma** : so i’ll pick you guys up around 10?

**Regina** : Fine

**Emma** : is everything alright? did you not have a good time?

**Regina** : I’m sorry, Emma. I’m a little distracted. Robin is outside demanding I speak with him

**Emma** : about what?

**Regina** : I’m not sure, he keeps yelling something about soulmates and needing a mother for Roland. Perhaps he indulged in some rum with your pirate?

**Emma** : ugh. not my pirate. i’m coming over

**Regina** : That’s not necessary, Emma

**Regina** : But if you were to show up, I wouldn’t mind.

_*Poof! Emma appears in a cloud of white smoke*_

(Talking, not texting...)

Regina: Your translocation magic is improving, I’m impressed

Emma: Thanks. *kisses Regina on the cheek then walks to the door* Hey! Robin! What the hell are you doing here?

Robin: I’m here for my soulmate! Reginar! Please, I know you love me just as I love you! Come back to the camp with me, Roland is waiting for us. Little John is preparing a stew.

_*Regina sighs and crosses her arms*_

Regina: I’ve told you, Robin, we are not soulmates, despite what that ridiculous fairy and her dust said. We are far too different.  

Robin: No! I refuse to give you up

Emma: Here’s the thing. Regina already said she doesn’t want you, and you’re continuing with this. If you keep going, I will arrest you for harassment and advise Regina to place a restraining order on you. So why don’t you go back to your little tent in the forest and leave us civilized folks alone?

_*Robin turning red with anger*_

Robin: And what, leave Reginar all by herself, defenseless? She needs me!

_*Emma scoffs*_

Emma: Have you seen her? She was the Evil Queen! She knows how to protect herself.

Regina: Robin, please just go.

_*Robin turns to leave*_

_*Emma walks up to Regina, pulling her into a hug and leaning in for a kiss*_

_*Robin turns back around*_

Robin: Reginar, please see reason! Don’t let this **untouchable** ruin your image!

Regina: And how, pray tell, is she doing that?

Robin: By leading you into relations with...another woman! It’s disgusting!

_*Emma walks down the steps and to Robin. She punches him in the side of the head, knocking him out*_

Emma: Sorry, I couldn’t take anymore of his whining.

Regina: Thank you, Emma. My hero. Let’s go inside, I’ll get you some ice for your hand.

_ *Regina takes Emma’s hand and pulls her inside, and waving her hand making Robin disappear in a cloud of purple smoke* _


	5. Apple Cider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina has the best apple cider you've ever tasted...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea from Tashia, hope you like it :)

**Regina** : Miss Swan, did you get the email I sent you?

**Emma** : yeah...but why did you send me the recipe for your apple cider? and why give me a recipe for something with “secret” as one of the ingredients?

**Regina** : You liked my apple cider and had asked how I make it. So, that’s how I make it. And yours will turn out perfectly acceptable without my secret ingredient.

**Emma** : oh is this like the red pepper flakes in your lasagna? i need to get you really drunk before you tell me?

**Regina** : I will not be divulging my secret, even if you manage to get me to that level of intoxication again.

**Emma** : we’ll see

* * *

**Emma** : have i ever told you how much i love your apple cider?

**Regina** : Yes…you telling me about your love for my cider is what lead us to last night anyway.

**Emma** : do you regret it?

**Regina** : No.

**Emma** : good. me neither. and plus. i think i like your other apple cider better *wink wink*

**Regina** : My other apple cider? I only have the one kind.

**Emma** : you know, the kind made with forbidden fruit…

**Regina** : Miss Swan, stop being ridiculous, all my cider is made with my apples

**Emma** : if it was all made with YOUR apples, then that must be your secret ingredient?

**Regina** : What are you talking about? Of course I use my apples! They’re much more flavorful than any you can pick up at the local market! I’ve tended to my tree since I was a child!

**Emma** : no worries, regina, i won’t be going to look for ‘apples’ at any other local market. your ‘apples’ are the only kind i’ll eat

**Emma** : also, i noticed how well you’ve ‘tended to your tree’ regina. very nice ;)

**Regina** : Miss Swan, I feel as if we’re speaking two different languages. Why do you keep putting those marks around apples? Is your phone broken? Autocorrect?

**Emma** : srsly?

**Regina** : What?

**Emma** : your vagina

**Regina** : Excuse me, Miss Swan?!

**Emma** : i’m talking about your vagina. and oral.

**Regina** : Oh.

**Regina** : Ohhh! Oh my! Well then. Perhaps you’d like to come over for some more apple cider tonight?

**Emma** : you bet! see you tonight, babe! :*


	6. Autocorrect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone messes with Regina's autocorrect shortcuts..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Lizzie :)

**Emma** : hey babe, wanna grab some lunch?

 **Regina** : That sounds fine, Miss FUCK BITCHES GET MONEY

 **Regina** : Miss FUCK BITCHES GET MONEY*

 **Regina** : What on earth is going on?

 **Emma** : LOL

 **Regina** : Why is my phone changing your name to that?

 **Emma** : hmm, no idea :)

 **Regina** : Whatever, please look at my phone when you come for lunch, Miss FUCK BITCHES GET MONEY

 **Regina** : Ugh!

* * *

**Emma** : hey regina

**Regina** : BLUE FAIRY IS MY HERO

 **Emma** : oh? is that so now?

 **Regina** : No! I meant to say BLUE FAIRY IS MY HERO

 **Regina** : BLUE FAIRY IS MY HERO

 **Regina** : Why is my phone doing this again?

 **Emma** : what are u tryin to say?

 **Regina** : I was trying to greet you!

 **Emma** : like hey? or hi?

 **Regina** : Like BLUE FAIRY IS MY HERO

 **Regina** : H. I. And h. E. L. L. O.

 **Emma** : i just thought u liked blue now

 **Regina** : Henry fixed it. Apparently someone has changed certain words to shortcuts or something like that. Someone fiddled with my autocorrect.

 **Emma** : fiddled? LOL

 **Regina** : There are only a select few who have access to my phone.. Myself, Henry, and you, Miss Swan. Care to explain yourself?

 **Emma** : wasnt me! i told henry not to do it!

 **Regina** : Don’t blame this on our son!

 **Emma** : fine. sorry. but it was kinda funny, right?

 **Regina** : Not when I texted your mother saying the little blue gnat was my hero!

 **Emma** : hahahahhaa! oh man! thats great! coulda been worse though, right?

 **Regina** : I suppose. I guess you’ll have to come over tonight and apologize in person

 **Emma** : apologize? or apologize *wink wink*

**Regina** : We shall see...


	7. Carrot Onesie!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onesie zipper is broken, Emma is stuck and horny. What to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from my lovely Dani <3

**Emma** : regina!!!

**Emma** : regina! i need ur help!

**Regina** : What is it, Miss Swan? I’m in a meeting.

**Emma** : i’m stuck!

**Regina** : Oh for heaven’s sake. What did you do now? Is your head stuck in between the jail cell bars again?

**Emma** : hey! that was a long time ago. and no thats not it

**Regina** : Then what is it dear? Can’t your mother help you?

**Emma** : uh no.

**Emma** : i’m horny

**Regina** : That’s why you have your vibrator, is it not?

**Emma** : yeah but i’m stuck. it was cold this morning so i put on my carrot onesie and now the zipper is broken so i cant rub one out

**Regina** : Emma, you have magic.

**Emma** : yeah but it goes wonky when i’m this horny! i dont wanna end up accidently giving myself a tail again

**Emma** : please regina! i really need you. i’ve been thinking about last night and it just made me go crazy horny again

**Regina** : My meeting is over in 10 minutes. I’ll come over afterwards.

**Emma** : okay, thanks!

* * *

**Emma** : u know u could have stayed after u helped me with the zipper? maybe helped me with the other bit?

**Regina** : Oh but where’s the fun in that, Miss Swan? You’re quite beautiful when you come

**Emma** : wait..u were watching me?

**Regina** : I do quite enjoy that mirror at the foot of your bed…

**Emma** : omg blushing now!

**Regina** : ;)


	8. Sex and Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina are having a conversation that makes perfect sense to the other, but not the same topic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Dani prompt <3

**Emma** : so uh, last night

**Regina** : Yes?

**Emma** : it was new. really good though

**Regina** : Yes, I thought we could try something new, and I believe you mentioned it before. I’m glad you enjoyed it

**Emma** : totally. maybe we can do it again soon?

**Regina** : Of course. But it’s good to add a bit of variety, so maybe in at least a week or two?

**Emma** : yeah sure

**Regina** : Excellent.

**Regina** : Any requests for tonight?

**Emma** : hmm, so many options! surprise me

**Regina** : I can do that. Come over at 6, sharp

**Emma** : yes ma’am

* * *

_2 weeks later_

* * *

 

**Emma** : so uh, remember that new thing we tried the other week?

**Regina** : I do

**Emma** : u think we can do it again tonight?

**Regina** : Hmm, I think I can make that work. I’ll need to go to the grocery store on the way home. Can you pick up Henry?

**Emma** : wait, why? what do u need at the store? did we run out of lube already?

**Regina** : Lube? Why on earth would I need lube to cook? I don’t have enough lean stewing beef for the dish

**Emma** : what dish?

**Regina** : Didn’t you say you wanted to have the new thing from last week?

**Emma** : yeah! the sex!

**Regina** : Oh. You weren’t referring to the Beouf Bourguignon?

**Emma** : i mean, the beef thing was really good too!

**Regina** : Boeuf Bourguignon. Do you still want it?

**Emma** : sure

**Regina** : Wait, so a couple weeks ago when we were talking about it, you said you enjoyed the new thing. Did you mean the sex or the food?

**Emma** : the sexxx. u meant the food, didnt u

**Regina** : Yes

**Regina** : And for the record, I’m not letting you record us again. Nor am I dressing up in that ridiculous superhero costume again.

**Emma** : but u looked so hot!!! maybe we can watch our movie instead?

**Regina** : I’ll think about it

**Emma** : really u’ll think about it? or the kind of thinking about it like when i asked for u to use magic and give me superhero powers for a day?

**Regina** : I’ll really think about it

**Emma** : awesome! see u tonight, sugarplum!

**Regina** : Don’t call me that

**Emma** : whatever u say, boo bear!

**Regina** : Ugh


	9. Jazzercise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina Jazzercise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Ashley :)

**Emma** : u ready? so excited u finally agreed!

 **Regina** : May I remind you, I only agreed to this nonsense on one condition

 **Emma** : yeah yeah, i give u a full body massage later

 **Regina** : Precisely

 **Emma** : i’ve always wanted to jazzercise! looks so much fun

* * *

**Regina** : Are you still pouting?

**Emma** : hmpf

 **Regina** : I’ll take that as a yes

 **Emma** : how are u so good at it?

 **Regina** : I’ve got a natural rhythm, Miss Swan, you should know that by now

 **Emma** : yeah but this was supposed to be my thing, something i could do well and show off

 **Regina** : Emma, you’re wonderful at plenty of things. Don’t let it get you down!

 **Regina** : How’s your ankle? Still sore?

 **Emma** : yeah, i have ice on it. but maybe i shouldnt have have done that grapevine move thingy

 **Regina** : No you shouldn’t have. Especially not the chasses.

 **Regina** : It was a fun class! Thank you for making me go, Miss Swan

 **Emma** : yeah sure, ur welcome

 **Regina** : Now about that massage…

 **Emma** : srsy regina?

 **Regina** : Yes. Now come over this weekend.

**Emma** : yes ma’am


	10. i <3 u

**Emma** : hey regina

 **Regina** : Hello, Emma

 **Emma** : uh, hows it going?

 **Regina** : Fine, thank you. yourself?

 **Emma** : im good

 **Emma** : so i have to tell u something

 **Regina** : What is it? Is everything alright? Is it Henry?

 **Emma** : no, henry’s fine, i’m fine. its just we’ve been dating a while now, yeah?

 **Regina** : Yes...Are you having second thoughts about us?

 **Emma** : what? no! i just wanted to say that i <3 u

 **Regina** : I don’t understand. You cannot have inequalities with imaginary numbers.

 **Emma** : huh? i tell you i love u and u spout off math crap? wth regina?

 **Regina** : You love me?

 **Emma** : yeah?

 **Regina** : And you tell me over text messages?! What is wrong with you? It doesn’t count! Tell me in person, if you really mean it.

_***Emma appears in front of Regina in a cloud of white smoke. She pulls Regina to her, looking into her eyes…*** _

Emma: I love you.

_***Regina smiles, placing her arms around Emma’s neck*** _

Regina: I love you too

_** *They kiss* ** _


	11. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving dinner gone wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Tashia :)

**Regina** : Miss Swan, please inform the two idiots and their latest spawn they are invited for Thanksgiving dinner

**Emma** : can i come too?

**Regina** : Of course, that’s a given. You are to come over the previous night and help me prepare

**Emma** : k

* * *

  _*Interlude: Emma goes over, starts helping Regina prep for Thanksgiving dinner and gets kicked out of the house because she's distracting Regina too much*_

* * *

**Emma** : can i come back now regina?

**Regina** : No

**Emma** : why not?

**Regina** : Dinner is ruined. Take your family and just go to Granny’s or something, I don’t care

**Emma** : babe, i’m sure its all good. cant be that bad, right?

**Regina** : The turkey is rotten inside, the scalloped potatoes have glass in them because i dropped the dish and it broke, the cranberry sauce exploded somehow and stained the kitchen red, the stuffing is burnt, the gravy is chunky, I forgot to add the cinnamon to the pumpkin pie, and my dress has a tear in it! Tell me, what more could possibly go wrong?

**Emma** : babe, its all good. so the dinner didnt turn out right, but that’s not what thanksgiving is really about, right?

**Regina** : But I just wanted to make it perfect! This is our first holiday together, as a couple

**Emma** : yeah, but as long as we’re together, we’ll have an awesome holiday

**Emma** : tell you what, go soak in the tub, then put on something comfy. i’ll pick up something from grannys and we’ll head over, have a nice relaxing thanksgiving.

**Emma** : and then we can go black friday shopping!!!

**Regina** : Really? You’d be okay with that?

**Emma** : totally! see you soon!

**Emma** : and remember to relax!

**Regina** : Thanks, Emma. I love you

**Emma** : love u too, babe :*


	12. Stood up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which Emma gets stood up

**Emma** : hey babe, i’ve been meaning to ask u, does henry have a new friend?

**Regina** : No, why?

**Emma** : oh, bc every time i come over there’s this person on the mario kart score board who’s getting closer to my high score

**Regina** : Oh? I have no idea what you’re referring to. Maybe it’s Henry?

**Emma** : nah, cause then he’d just use ‘henry’

**Regina** : Hmm, I’ll keep an eye out

**Emma** : cool

* * *

**Emma** : hey babe

**Emma** : we still on for dinner tonight?

* * *

20 mins later 

* * *

 

**Emma** : regina?

**Emma** : maybe ur busy. i’ll meet u at the restaurant

* * *

Few hours later, Emma at the restaurant 

* * *

 

**Emma** : hey, u running late? i have a table near the back

* * *

15 mins later

* * *

 

**Emma** : is everything alright? ur never late

**Emma** : regina, pick up the phone, why are u ignoring my calls?

* * *

an hour later 

* * *

 

**Emma** : ok, i’ve waited over an hour. i’m leaving.

**Emma** : so fucking embarrassing, sitting at a fancy restaurant drinking wine by urself

**Emma** : is this u breaking up with me? just ignoring me?

**Emma** : at least grow some balls and do it in person

* * *

Hours later (near midnight), Emma sitting at the Rabbit Hole, drinking 

* * *

 

**Regina** : Oh my God, Emma, I’m so sorry! I lost track of time, and my phone wasn’t near me so I didn’t hear it go off. I am in no way breaking up with you. Where are you? Are you back at the loft? I’ll come by, we can talk it out in person

**Emma** : no

**Regina** : No what? No you don’t want to talk to me? Or no you’re not at the loft?

**Emma** : what were u busy with?

**Regina** : I can’t say, but know that we are not breaking up. I am not done with you yet, Miss Swan

**Emma** : why cant u say?

**Emma** : were u with someone else? :(

**Regina** : No! Of course not! I love you, you’re the only one I want to be with

**Emma** : then tell me

**Emma** : please?

**Regina** : Fine. I was attempting to beat your Mario Kart high score.

**Emma** : ITS U!!!!

**Emma** : so...did u beat it?

**Regina** : Of course ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from my lovely Dani :) Regina becomes obsessed with beating Emma's high score


End file.
